Summer Vacation?
by ThirteenthNight
Summary: AU. Kurogane was looking forward to a relaxing, peaceful summer. Too bad for him a certain blonde chemistry teacher had other plans for his summer. Kuro/Fai


Hello Again everyone! Do you know how long it's been since my last story? Three goddamn months! OMFG! I'm sooooooo sorry! But between trying to keep my grades up, managing my social life, and moving into a new house there's just been no time at all! But now that summer vacation has started I am good to write! :D Also, to kick off the start of my summer I decided to write this, because who doesn't love Kuro and Fai as teachers?

I love Reviews, and I adore constructive criticism, so hit me uppp!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, If I did, KuroFai would be a lot more than just "Hinted" in the storyline.

* * *

><p>It was hot, hot enough to melt ice cream in minutes, and certainly far too hot for any kind of physical activity. However, that wasn't stopping a certain dark skinned physical education teacher from making his students run laps under the blazing sun.<p>

"Keep running! If any of you slack off it's another ten laps!" The man shouted at the exhausted teenagers, smirking when they groaned pitifully. "No complaints, I doubt any of you are gonna be gettin' exercise over summer vacation, so we might as well make up for it now!"

One particularly rebellious student stopped and glared at the raven haired gym teacher, "Kurogane-Sensei! If I keep running my makeup will be ruined!" She whined.

"That sure as hell ain't my problem, if you don't want it ruined; don't wear it to my class!" He told her, showing the girl no sympathy. She shot him one more dirty look, before falling back in with the other students and continuing her laps.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the other side of the school in a chemistry classroom a cheery, thin, blond man waved a piece of chalk around enthusiastically. "Alright everyone, since today is the last day of class before summer vacation I thought we could do something fun!" The blonde was about to continue when one student rose her hand. "Yes, Sakura-chan?"<p>

"What will we be doing, Fai-Sensei?" She wondered, cocking her head cutely to the side in question.

Fai grinned from ear to ear, "Glad you asked Sakura-chan! At each of your lab stations you will find a recipe sheet, Whipped cream, cream, sugar, some grated lemon zest, eggs, and lemon juice. We're going to make Ice cream!" His students cheered, and got to work on making their own frozen treats.

The school day had reached its end, and children stormed out the doors, chattering excitedly about their plans for vacation. Inside the school, Fai was skipping towards the gymnasium, humming happily as he made his way to go visit Kuro-Sensei. He poked his head around the door, looking for the man inside the gym, not seeing him Fai concluded that he must've been in his office.

The blonde pranced towards the door of his favourite sensei's office, and was about to barge in, when he sudden felt very mischievous. He grinned to himself and crept up to the large, blue door of the man's office and…

* * *

><p>Kurogane Suwa was having a damn good day. Why, one might ask, well he was having a good day because it was the last day of dealing with the brats. Sure, he liked his job, but there was only so much of those immature little creatures he could handle before he needed a break. And he had most definitely reached his limit. '<em>Maybe if it was just the kids I had to deal with it wouldn't be so damn irritating'<em> He thought, his mind drifting to a certain blond disturbance.

The tanned man watched as the last of his students piled out the door, and stomped off to his office to finish up some last minute paperwork so he could leave and enjoy his freedom. Closing the door behind him, he plopped himself down into his relatively comfortable office chair and began to fill out some forms.

About fifteen minutes passed and he let out a triumphant hum as he signed the last of the papers before him, and organized them neatly. He stood up and stretched, letting out a slight groan of satisfaction when he felt a few bones pop here and there. Kurogane heard a slight clattering, and realized he had dropped his keys, he sighed and crouched down to get them, and before he knew what was happening he found his face planted into the floor, with a pressure on his back holding him down.

"Kuro-chan-Sensei! Summertime is here, are you excited?" His assailant questioned gleefully, poking him in the back. Unable to reply properly, as he was practically eating the floor, he grumbled angrily. "What was that Kuro? I can't really hear you that well."

Lifting his head off the tiled floor, he shouted "Would you get the hell off me, you goddamn idiot!"

"Aww, but Kuro-Sensei… You have such a comfortable back; it'd be a shame to let it go to waste, now wouldn't it?" Fai giggled, and smiled widely at the larger man. Said larger man growled, and glared furiously at the blonde, who sighed dramatically. "Fine, fine! I'll get off, but it really is a waste of your squishy-ness, Kuro-Comfy," He winked and climbed off of the man.

Kurogane scraped himself off the floor with an inaudible grunt of effort, and glared at the blonde yet again. "The hell do you want?"

"Just came to talk, that's all, you aren't that unsociable, are you Kuro-Puppy-Sensei?" Fai teased

"Like I'd wanna talk to you, the chemicals you play with all day must do something to your brain, cause you're one hell of an idiot." Kurogane grumbled, the only thing stopping him from assaulting the damn blonde was the knowledge that today was probably the last day he'd see him until the beginning of the next school year.

The blue eyed male feigned a hurt look, and said blue eyes watered with crocodile tears, "Kuro-Sensei, You're so mean!" Fai cried.

"Whatever, I need to lock up, so why don't you go home or something," Kurogane said. The blonde blinked, before skipping out of his office and out the gymnasium doors. The dark skinned man frowned, before shaking his head and closing up his office. He headed to the main office, and handed in the forms he'd had to finish to the secretary, a boy named Watanuki, he was apparently the principal's nephew or something like that, and walked out the front doors.

"Kuro-Sensei!" An irritatingly chipper voice chimed in his ear. He glanced to where the voice came from and nearly groaned.

"I thought you went home," He mumbled to the thin man, somehow keeping his exasperation out of his tone.

"Well, I thought about it, but then I realized that Kuro would be lonely if I let him leave school by himself!" He explained, looking as sincere as he possibly could. Which, to Kurogane, wasn't very sincere at all.

"I would've been fine," the raven haired man grunted, trying to keep his cool. He didn't want to lose his temper on the last day of classes. He watched as the blonde's eyes lit up, apparently he had come up with something that interested him.

"Hey, Kuro-Sensei?" The blonde looked over at to Kurogane innocently. He grunted, acknowledging the question. "Since today is the first day of vacation, we should go celebrate!"

Kurogane frowned, "Like hell that's gonna happen…"

* * *

><p>'<em>How the hell did I get myself into this mess?'<em> Somehow, even though Kurogane had refused Fai's invitation, the blonde had somehow managed to talk him into getting drinks. They had gone to a rather high end bar, and Fai had gotten absolutely plastered. Kurogane on the other hand, being the one that had to drive them home, only had a few beers. They had stayed at the bar for at least three hours, as it was dark outside when they left.

"Kuuuuuro-Driver! Whatcha doin?" The blonde stumbled over his words, as he giggled drunkenly from the passenger seat of Kurogane's car.

"Driving." Was his rather bland response, focusing on getting the intoxicated blonde home before he got too annoying for Kurogane to deal with. "Oi, Idiot, Which way is your house from here?"

"Go left Kuro-Sensei!" Fai pointed cheerfully in the right direction. Kurogane turned left into a fairly long driveway. "This is it Kurgy!" The blue eyed man chirped as he clumsily clambered out of the car. Seeing that the idiot was having trouble, Kurogane sighed and climbed out of his car, he walked over to Fai and slung one of the blonde's arms over his shoulder and helped him to the door. "Wah! Kurgy is such a gentleman, helping me to my door," Fai slurred, as he pulled out his keys. "I think the puppy deserves something for his efforts." The blonde leaned in, and kissed Kurogane on the cheek.

"U-Uh… I better go. G'night!" The man was flushed bright red, and he dashed back to his car. Fai smiled fondly, and entered his home.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kurogane awoke to the sound of someone beating on his door. He quickly looked at his alarm clock, '<em>Nine A.M,<em> _who the hell is here at nine A.M?'_ he thought as he rolled out of bed with a groan and went to answer the door, dressed only in a loose pair of black sweatpants. Kurogane threw the door open, and wasn't even slightly prepared for what came next.

"Kuro-sama! Good morning!" Was heard echoing through the house as the muscled man was glomped to the ground by a yellow blur.

"W-what the hell! How do you know where I live!" Kurogane shouted, jaw dropped in shock of who was interrupting his sleep.

"I asked principal Yuuko, she told me your address in exchange for some good wine! Isn't that great? I can visit you every day now! He exclaimed happily, a massive grin on his face.

Thus, Kurogane's summer vacation was filled with daily visits from Fai, who felt the need to drag him all over town, whether it be to bars, restaurants or even parks. His planned, peaceful summer was sabotaged by a hyperactive, flirtatious blonde. And he could honestly say that he didn't mind. After all, His planned, peaceful summer, was sabotaged by HIS hyperactive, flirtatious blonde.

* * *

><p>Oh hello, Just a random side note, the ingredients used in Fai's Ice Cream Chemistry are legit. I make myself some of it at least once or twice a summer. ^_^<p> 


End file.
